


Good girl

by Cagedandfree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Plugs, Catheters, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dom/sub, Enemas, F/M, Face Slapping, Forehead Kisses, Gags, Latex Gloves, Light Bondage, Medical Kink, Naked Cuddling, Spanking, Toothbrush As Vibrator, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, Wetting, bottles, daddy dom castiel, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cagedandfree/pseuds/Cagedandfree
Summary: Castiel and his girlfriend are in college and have a sweeet and kinky relationshipREAD TAGS





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is face slapping. All consensual

Everyone thought that you were crazy going to college with a boyfriend, but you loved Castiel and he loved you. You were and English major and Castiel was in pre-med. It wasn’t allowed for boys and girls to share a dorm room. However, it was almost like a mini apartment. Each had separate bedrooms and you had bathroom and a kitchenette.

Castiel’s friend Sam Winchester’s older brother Dean was the residence adviser so he made sure that you and Castiel shared a room. What the Winchester’s didn’t know was how kinky you both were.

You established a daddy dome little relationship.

It started accidently in high school. You were studying for your exams and started to get overwhelmed. Castiel was over that night and rubbed a hand on your back, and moving you onto his lap.

 

_“I’ve got you, baby.” He soothed. “I think that’s enough studying.” He rubbed the back of his hand on your cheek. “We’re just going to stay like this.” Castiel cradled you._

_You were so overwhelmed you started to suck your thumb._

_“Is that calming baby?” he cooed at you. You nodded and then realized and took it out of your mouth a little horrified. “Oh, no sweetheart, put that thumb back in your mouth.” You hesitated and Castiel smiled sweetly, sitting you up a bit. “Come on, I don’t mind at all.” You put your thumb back in your mouth. “Good girl” he praised._

And slowly you that’s how it all began. Of course, you two have been kinky in bed since you were sixteen. Once you both moved into the rooms you got undressed and stood at Castiel’s door. 

Daddy?” you asked and Castiel looked up smiling.

“Hey, baby girl. You’re naked”

“Yeah” you smirked

“Well, well, well.” he smirked. “Come here, baby girl” you walked towards him and stood, legs spread. Castiel reached down and felt how wet you were. “Soaked pussy.”

“Yeah.” you whimpered as he removed his hand.

“I better do something about that then, huh? Since you are not allowed to touch yourself.”

“No I am not.” You responded. “My pussy and ass belong to you.” Castiel placed his hand under your chin.

“And that pretty little mouth of yours.” He lightly slapped your cheek and you gasped and moaned.

“Safe word?” Castiel asked.

“Pie” you smiled.

“Did you like when daddy slapped you?”

“Yes. Please daddy, more” you moaned

Castiel slapped you a bit harder and you moaned. He slapped you harder and then gripped your chin. You whined and he smirked, eyes going dark.

“Bed, princess.”

You got on the bed and laid down. No one had moved in yet. Castiel had everything organized. He grabbed a white medical glove and slipped it on his right hand and then grabbed another one and slipped it over an electric toothbrush. He already laid a towel down.

“You’re soo wet, I don’t even need lube” he smiled turning on the toothbrush and placing it on your clit.

“Ooooooh” you moaned loudly.

“Feel good?”

“Yeeah” you whimpered.

You started to squirm and Castiel placed a hand on your stomach.  A few minutes later your voice dropped and you were moaning so loud.

“That’s it. Go on and cum for me.” Your back arched and you came, but Castiel didn’t remove the toothbrush.

“Pleeease” you whined.

“Noo. I don’t do begging” he said.

He turned the tooth brush off and rubbed his gloved covered hand over your soaked pussy. Your clit was buzzing. He turned the toothbrush on again.

“Two more orgasms from you, little girl.”

You grabbed the bedsheets squirming and whining as he just held the gloved covered brush against your clit. A second one ripped through you, followed by the third one. You were panting and started to cry, it was so intense.

Castiel pulled the glove off the brush and threw it in the garbage beside the bed. Soothing you the whole time, rubbing your sensitive pussy.

“What a good girl you are” he smiled.

“Daddy” you cried. Castiel stood up and kissed your forehead, wiping your tears.

“Daddy’s right here princess. I’m going to get you all cleaned up and hold you all night long.”

Castiel took his glove off and grabbed the baby wipes that he had in the drawer by the bed, he also had a pacifier for you. He brushed it against your lips and you took it, calming yourself. You whimpered when the cold wipes hit you.

“All cleaned up.” he soothed, removing the towel and you heard the crinkling of a diaper. “A pretty pink diaper for you.”

Castiel lifted your legs and placed the diaper under your ass. He pulled gloves on and rubbed cream over your pussy and ass. He pulled the gloves off and sprinkled baby powder all over you and the diaper. Castiel did the tabs up and lifted you in his arms.

“There we go. All snuggly and safe in daddy’s arms.”

You pressed yourself closer to him and Castiel held you tight, rubbing a hand on your back. He went to the kitchen to warm up a bottle for you. He grabbed some chocolate and kissed your forehead.

“Hey” he smiled and you looked at the chocolate and took your pacifier out and opened your mouth. Castiel placed the chocolate in your mouth and you ate some opening it again and he chuckled. “Okay, baby two more”

“Cold” you whimpered.

“You’re cold?” and you nodded.

“Okay, let’s grab a t-shirt for you.”

 Castiel grabbed two more pieces of chocolate and fed them to you and walked to his room and grabbed black t-shirt and placed you on the bed and helped you in it. You placed your paci back in your mouth. Castiel lifted you back in his arms and put the toothbrush away.

“Clit still buzzy” you said

“It is? Aw, I’m sorry.”

“Are you going to play again?”

“Not tonight, sweet girl.” Castiel grabbed your bottle and say down in the chair and sat you on his lap. He took your paci out and fed you your bottle, watching your eyes droop.  “There we go.” He smiled and you did too. He kissed your forehead.

When you were done your bottle, he lifted you up and walked you around your kitchen, patting your back until you burped.  He had set up a TV in his room and turned Netlix on, grabbing your blanky that you use and a big blanket to cover you up.

“You were such a good girl, having three orgasms for me.”

“The last two were so intense.” You smiled and he combed his fingers through your hair.

“I know, sweetie. You looked beautiful.”

“Thank you, daddy.”


	2. Chapter 2

You started class a day before Castiel. You both kept your doors open and you were woken up to Castiel rubbing a hand on your back.

“Good morning, baby” 

“Mmm” you whined.

“I know, but it’s time to wake up. I need to give you an enema.”

“Why?” you whined.

“Because you are going to wear your plug, remind you that your mine.” 

You got up and Castil smiled seeing that you slept naked. He led you to the bathroom where he had the enema all set up. There was table in the bathroom and you whimpered again, looking at Castiel. He cupped your cheek and kissed your lips.

“On the table, lay on your left side for me.

“Noooo” you whined. Castiel placed a hand on your hip and head, combing through your hair.

“Shhhh. “ he smiled.

Castiel snapped on two latex gloves and gabbed the lube. He squirted a bit on his finger and rubbed it against your hole and inserted his finger. He pulled it out, lubed the tip and inserted it. He took off the contaminated glove and started the flow of the water. 

Castiel held the tube and rubbed a hand on your back. When the water was in he pulled the tube out and told you to hold it. 

“Daddy, please” you begged a minute in.

“Oh. Okay, I’ll use a plug.”

Castiel inserted the plug to keep the water in. He grabbed a blanket and covered you up. He snapped off his other glove. He walked over to you and crouched down, kissing your lips and massaging your stomach. He stroked your head and kissed your nose.

“And after the put the plug in, daddy is going to put you in a pullup.”

“Yeah?” you half smiled.

“Yeah, princess.”

Once the water was released, Castiel snapped on two more gloves and squirted lube on your ass and rubbed over your ass and then inserted two fingers, working them in and out. He pulled his fingers out and lubed your plug.

“Deep breath in” he instructed, placing the plug against you. you did “And out” when you exhaled he pushed your plug in. He slipped the gloves off. “Good girl.” He lifted you up in his arms and brought you to his room. He rubbed lotion on you, powdered you and put your pullup on. He Pulled you up and kissed your nose. “Are you ready?” 

“Yes” you said.

Castiel lightly slapped your face and you gasped. He slapped you again and you moaned. He slapped you hard and gripped your chin.

“Your pussy, ass and mouth are mine and mine alone. You don’t own them, I do. Because who am I?”

“Daddy” you whimpered and he slapped you again. “Daddy” he gripped your chin. 

“One. More. Time.” his voice was dark.

“Daddy” you whimpered again. 

“Good girl” he smiled, lifting you in his arms and kissed your cheek multiple times. “Let me get you dressed.

“Hold me a bit longer?”

“Of course, princess. Now, daddy wants you to do one wetting during the day.”

“One?”

“Uh huh. If you can be a good girl and do that, I’ll let you play with the toothbrush by yourself.”

You had a whole day of classes and when you returned, Castiel was there waiting for you. He kissed you and then helped you get undressed.

“Did you have a good day, baby?” he cooed

“Yes, daddy” Castiel reached between your legs and felt your wet pullup.

“What a good girl, wetting your pullup.”

“Thank you” you blushed.

“Three orgasms.”

“THREE?!” you asked.

“Mmm, maybe four.” He lifted you up and brought you to his bed.

A towel was already there. He placed you down and grabbed the toothbrush and a latex glove, putting it on.

“You’re going to do it in the pullup.” He smiled grabbing the lube.

“Okay.”

You laid down, positioning yourself and took the brush from Castiel who placed a bit of lube on the electric toothbrush. You placed it down the pullup in turned it on.

“Ooh” you moaned.

“There’s a good girl.”

“Oh!” you squeaked

“Now I know you’ll want to remove that, but you must keep it on that little clit of yours. Four orgasms. Two and three should come right after each other.” 

“Hnnn” you whined.

“Don’t forget, legs up and spread.” You did, causing you to whine.

Castiel sat at his desk and started to read his book for school. A few minutes later your voice dropped a bit and your back started to arch, a knot in your stomach wanting to come undone. Castiel looked up at you, eyes closed and you screamed cumming in your pullup.

“Good job princes. Stop the brush” you did. “Deep breath” 

“Soo good” you said.

“Good. Three more. Now remember, the next two must come two, three” 

“Yes, daddy”

“And when you do, yell daddy when you cum both times”

You turned the brush back on and gapsed loudly as it touched your sensitive clit. You pulled it out and placed lube on. You placed it back in your pullup and whined.

“Naaa. NAAAA.” Your legs were shaking. 

“That’s it. Cum for daddy.”

“DADDY!” you cried out as you came a second time, the third one right there. “FUCK. DADDY!” you cried cumming a third time. You stopped the toothbrush.

“You’re little clity all buzzy?” he mock pouted.

“Yeah” you whimpered. Tears streaming down your face.

“One more, sweet girl and then you can rest.” 

You turned the brush on, overstimulated and held it on your clit, screaming out. Castiel sat on the bed and held your hand in place, cooing in your ear, praising you.

“AAHHHH!” you cried out two minutes later, cumming a fourth time. 

Castiel took the brush from you, turning it off and throwing the glove away. He stroked your hair, holding your hand while you caught your breath. Praising you non-stop. A few minutes later, Castiel was pulling your pullup off and rolling it up, to throw it away.

“Daddy?” you asked.

“Yes, baby?”

“Can I stay naked for a bit?”

“Of course.” He threw the pullup away and grabbed a few wipes and wiped you clean. “Okay, going to take your plug out.”

“Okay” you yawned.

“Oh, stay awake, sweet girl. I need to give you a nice bottle and something to eat.” 

Castiel easily pulled the plug out and set it down, reminding himself to wash it later. He wiped you again and then dried you off with a towl. He lifted you in his arms and you rested your head on his shoulder. He rubbed your bare butt.

“You sleepy?” he whispered.

“Yeah.” You whispered.

“Well, I have this nice bottle of Gatorade for you.”

Castiel took the already made bottle and held it up to your lips. You drank hit down and he chuckled a bit, slowing you down. He then grabbed a bottle of water for you and you drank that.

“I have to pee” you mumbled.

“Okay, baby.” Castiel brought you to the toilet and sat you down and you went to the bathroom. Castiel wiped you and lifted you up, bridal style. He carried you to his bed, gave you your blanky.

“Can only my bottom half be naked?” you mumbled.

“Yeah, let it breathe.” Castiel took his t-shirt off and put it on you. “Okay, time for rest. Daddy’s going to hold you.” he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more on the little and medical side

You coughed and coughed, walking into Castiel’s room. You were wearing a pullup and his t-shirt.

“Daddy?” you croaked, voice going. Castiel looked up sympathetically 

“Aw, is my baby girl sick?” you pouted and you nodded.

Castiel had cleared the desk and used it as an exam table/changing table for you. You walked over and sat on the desk while Castiel pulled on two latex gloves and grabbed a tongue depressor and his penlight. 

“Open up and say Ah, sweetie” Castiel said.

“Ahhh” you said as Castiel placed the tongue depressor in and shone the light.

“Swollen.” Castiel threw the tongue depressor away and felt around your neck. You whined. “I know, but daddy needs to check.” You coughed and then sneezed.

Castiel stroked your cheek and grabbed a Kleenex holding it up to your nose. You blew your nose, whining a bit. Castiel threw it away and changed the glove. He had you lay down and lift your legs up. He pulled your pullup off and opened a drawer.

“No daddy” you whined.

“Yes. Babies get their temperatures done rectally.” 

Castiel lubed the tip and held your legs with one hand and slid it in. A few minutes later he pulled it out and read 101. He grabbed a wipe and cleaned it off. He then wiped your clean, grabbing a fresh diaper and placing it under you.

“Daddy is going to keep you in a diaper, make sure your nice and hydrated.” He cooed at you, rubbing lotion over you and powder. 

He did up the tabs and slipped his gloves off, slipping new ones on and lifting you up. You whined and whined, feeling so sick. Castiel kissed the side of your head and grabbed a bottle for you.

“Okay, lets get lots and lots of fluids in you.” 

“Throat so owy” you pouted, coughing. 

“This nice cold water should sooth that. I’ll make you some hot water with lemon and honey.”

“Gloves?” you asked touching his hand

“They stay on, daddy doesn’t want any germs.”

Castiel sat you on a higher chair and placed a table over you. It was a makeshift high chair. He handed you your bottle while he got the water boiling. 

“Slow. Slow” he said as you drank it down fast. You didn’t listen and Castiel took your bottle from you, turning it. “Slow.” He pulled the bottle away and you coughed.

Two hours later you had peed about five times. Your diaper nice and full. Castiel placed you down and changed your diaper, putting a fresh one under you and grabbing the thermometer and sticking it in.

“Bum-bum” you whined. You regressed further when you got sick.

“That’s right. In your little bum-bum.”

“Daddy, you have class” you whimpered.

“I know I do. You’re much to small to be taking care of yourself.”

“Yeah” you whimpered.

You and Castiel had in a way included Sam. He even was there hanging out with the two of you while Castiel played with you. 

“That’s why I asked Sammy to help. He will be changing your diaper, doing temperature checks, keeping you hydrated.” Okay?” 

“O-“ you broke into a cough. 

Castiel pulled the thermometer out and rediapered you. He changed his gloves and there was a knock on the door. Castiel carried you to the door and you both opened it seeing Sam. He smiled.

“Hi sweetie.” Sam said. You turned your head and coughed. Castiel handed Sam gloves and he slipped them on.

“She just had a diaper change and a temperature check. Still 101. You are to take it every hour and lots and lots of fluids. She pees every half hour, so about four wettings and then a fresh diaper ever two hours.” Castiel explained, rubbing a hand on your back.

“Got it.” Sam said, rubbing a hand on your back. 

Castiel handed you to Sam and then felt around your neck again. He went to the cupboard and grabbed an aspirin and a bottle for you. 

“Baby girl, please take this, it should help with the swelling.” 

You took the aspirin and Castiel held the bottle while you sucked the water down. He pulled the bottle away and you whined.

“Oh. I’m sorry, daddy has to go now, Sammy will give you this bottle.” Castiel handed the bottle to Sam and kissed your forehead. 

Castiel threw his gloves away and grabbed his books, leaving. You started to cry a bit and Sam sat down on the kitchen table, repositioning you a bit and giving you the water.

“There you go, sweet baby. It is soothing on your throat?” He cooed and you nodded. “Your daddy says that ginger ale is also soothing to you” you nuzzled against Sam.

When you were done your bottle, Sam opened the fridge to see all the bottle Castiel prepared. There was some clear brother that was ready to be warmed up for you. Sam watched your eyes droop a bit.

“Okay, beautiful baby, you’re going to go down for a nap and I’ll heat up some clear broth for lunch.”

“Otay” you croaked. 

“Okay, one more bottle before then. Ginger ale?” you nodded. “Yeah, make your throat feel much better and besides, your daddy says that you pee every half hour.” You blushed and rested your head on his shoulder. He stroked the back of his gloved hand on your cheek. “No need to be embarrassed. Sammy is here to care for you, little girl.”

After your second bottle, Sam laid you down on your bed, with a towel and your blanky and Kleenex. Sam rubbed your back and watched you relax and you wet your diaper. 

“What a good girl.” Sam praised.

When you woke up from your nap Sam liftyed you up in his arms. He had the broth all in a bottle ready for you. He sat you in you chair and placed the table over you. Sam adjusted his gloves and grabbed the bottle. 

“Tank ou” you whispered.

“You’re very welcome sweetie.” Sam soothed. He held the bottle up to you and you drank down the warm liquid. 

An hour was up and it was time for your temperature check. Sam carried you to the table and undid the tabs, grabbing the thermometer and lubing, before sliding it in.

“No bum-bum” you whined.

“Sorry, but I was told this is how it’s done.” A few minutes later Sam pulled it out. “100” going down, good girl” Sam praised.

Another hour passed, you had wet your diaper three more times. Sam cooed at you, letting you laying down. Finally, it was time to change you. He placed you back down on the table and undid your tabs.

“Time for you to get changed.”

Sam wiped you, nice and clean. He rolled up the diaper and placed a fresh one under you. He changed his gloves, rubbed lotion and powder on you and then changed his gloves again and did up the taps. He lifted you up and held you tight.

“What a good girl. Okay, let me hold you until Cas comes home.” Sam whispered.

“I want daddy” you whimpered, crying a bit.

“I know, sweetie. He’s going to be home in an hour.”

“So more peepee?”

“Yes honey. Lets get you some water, how is your throat? Is it a bit better?” you nodded.

Finally Cas came home. He walked in smiling, kissing your forehead and grabbing gloves, slipping them on. Sam sat you no the change table. Castiel reached down and felt your diaper.

“Oh, three wettings already, good job, princess.”

“She said that her throat is feeling better” Sam piped up, rubbing his gloved hand on your cheek.

“Good girl.” Castiel smiled. He felt around your neck and saw that the swelling went down. He grabbed the tongue depressor and penlight.

“Ahhhh” you said as Castiel checked. 

“Very good.” Castiel cooed. “Okay, hourly temperature check. Lay down for me”

You did and Sam stroked your cheeks, calming you. Castiel took your temperature and did your diaper up when he was done and lifted you up. 

“Okay, time for more fluids. 

“Noooo” you whined.

“Yes, baby. Every half hour you will pee. Now saw goodbye to Sammy”

“Bye Sammy” you whispered.

“Goodbye, sweet girl. Feel better” Sam slipped his gloves off and left.

“My poor baby, still all icky” he pouted and you nodded.

“I’m going to get you all better. Daddy loves you so very much”


	4. Sam comes to play

You were feeling so much better which was good because you were going to get played with today and daddy invited Sam. 

You were laying on the makeshift exam table in nothing but your underpants. Light grey so it was clear to see the wetness. Sam and Castiel were looking at your body. You squirmed a bit.

“Daddy” you smirked.

“Shhh, princess, daddy and Sam are deciding what to do with you.” Castiel smirked. 

Sam opened a drawer and pulled out your toothbrush and a glove. You whimpered as both men pull on their own gloves Castiel walked over and ran a finger up and down lightly on your covered center.

“You’re going to be a good girl for us, aren’t you?”

“Yeah” you breathed out.

“What a wet little pussy you’ve got” Sam smiled, lifting up your underpants and inspecting your aroused state. He lightly brushed his pinky against your clit. 

“Oh” you gasped.

“Sensitive little princess I have” Castiel smiled. “Sit up.” you did. “Daddy is kind enough to allow Sammy to play with you, even though daddy owns your parts.” Castiel slapped you “Who owns your pussy”

“You do, daddy” you moaned. He slapped you again.

“How owns your ass” he growled.

“You do, daddy”. One more slap.

“And who owns your mouth?”

“Yo-you do, daddy” you moaned.

“Good girl” Castiel smiled kissing you.

You were instructed to lay down. Sam turned the tooth brush on and placed it on your clit over your covered center.

“Ooooh” you whined. 

“Relax, princes.” Castiel placed a gloved hand on your forehead and lightly on your neck. Your mouth opened a bit, back slightly arching. 

“You want to cum?” Sam pouted and you nodded. Sam turned the toothbrush off and you whined in frustration. “Lets get these panties off” Sam took them off and placed a glove on the toothbrush and turned it back on again, on your clit.

The grip on your neck tightened and you looked at Castiel, eyes pleading. He stilled your head with his hand on your forehead. Sam turned the brush off when you were close and started to rub his two fingers up and down your slick folds.

“Daddy, please. I want to cum” you begged.

“Good girls cum in pullups and then wear those messy pullups all day long. Are you ready for that?” Castiel asked.

“Yes daddy.” You whimpered. 

Castiel nodded at Sam, who put the bursh down and powdered you and placed a pullup on. he placed the toothbrush in and on your clit turning it on, moving it in circles. The grip on your neck tightened as you squirmed and came. Sam did not move and a second one built up and then a third and he turned it off.

“Noooo” you whimpered, panting.

“Daddy’s little one wants to cum?” Castiel mock pouted and stroked your jaw. You nodded He nodded at Sam. 

Your body started to shake when he turned it on and your back arched. The hand on your forehead moved to hold your hand. Your body tensed and you came screaming. Then a forth. Sam turned it off and pulled the toothbrush out. 

You were crying now, Sam put the brush away and rubbed a hand on her covered center. Castiel’s gloved hand went back to her forehead and the hand on your neck went up and he stuck his gloved thumb in your mouth. He stroked your forehead while you soothed yourself on his thumb.

“What a good girl for us. Such a good girl” Castiel praised. “Daddy is so proud of you”

“Good job, sweetie. We’re so proud of you” Sam praised you as well. 

Sam walked over to the other side of the table and held your hand, stroking your cheek with his other gloved hand. Your eyes started to droop. Sam let go, taking his gloves off and you whimpered.

“Oh, I’m just getting you some water, honey.”

Sam went to get you water while Castiel praised you. When Sam came back he had a bottle and Castiel pulled his thumb out and it was replaced with a bottle.

“Your pullup all full of your cum baby?” Castiel cooed, taking his gloves off while Sam gave you a bottle. 

“Hmm” you whimpered.

Sm removed the bottle and Castiel lifted you up in his arms and held you close. Sam handed Castiel your bottle and it was placed back in your mouth. 

“Sam, can you get her paci?” Castiel asked and he smiled, nodding. He grabbed your purple one and walked back over, rubbing a hand on your back.

“Thank you for allowing me to play with you” he whispered and you smiled.

“You’re welcome” you rested your head on Castiels shoulder and opened your mouth. Sam placed the paci in your mouth.

“Do you want Sam to stay?” Castiel asked. You nodded and Sam smiled, happily. 

“You want me to stay?” Sam smiled. You nodded, while you closed your eyes.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos


End file.
